


My Angel

by FatefulAfterlife



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Person P.O.V., Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulAfterlife/pseuds/FatefulAfterlife
Summary: A peaceful, snowy day. Perfect for a date in the park, perfect for skating.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	My Angel

The snow is falling rather heavily today. Honestly, to me, it’s perfect. I put on my black coat, a white scarf, and some earmuffs because hats won’t fit my curly hair. I tie up my boots and head out to the park. The snow is around fifteen centimetres, so it’s a bit deep. As I approach the park, I spot the one I’m looking for.

There stands my boyfriend, stunning as ever. He’s got his signature beanie on, a black scarf, a black coat, skinny jeans as usual, and boots with a bit of fuzz at the top. His glasses are lined with a bit of snow at the top.

“Hey you.” I walk up to him and his neutral face instantly shifts into that adorable smile I treasure.

“Hey, Ray! How have you been?” he leans in and kisses my cheek, making me blush.

“Not too bad, aside from missing you a ton. I love you, Mikey.” I reply, cupping his face in my palm. I just realized that I’ve forgotten gloves, shit.

“I love you too, baby. You forgot your gloves?” Mikey holds out a brand new pair of soft, warm gloves. He makes them by hand, and I love them even more because of that. 

“You’re an angel, you know that?” I take the gloves and put them on, warmth allowing me to feel my fingers again. I lean closer to him and kiss his forehead, he’s smiling bigger than before. I’m also smiling, damn that smile is contagious!

“You’re my angel... wanna go get some coffee?” Mikey asks, holding my hand and pressing his face into my shoulder. His cheeks are blushed a light pink.

“Of course! Same place?” I ask, already knowing the answer. We start to walk in the direction of the cute little café near the park.

“Always. They have French vanillas that are to die for!” Mikey giggles, squeezing my hand tight. He loves the sweet drink, and so do I. The café borders the fence around the park.

The park is in the middle of the city, and it has a big bandshell with a skating rink in the middle. These times of year, it’s just loudspeakers playing romantic music and the rental shop beside it. In summers though, it’s a great place to go for live concerts. That’s actually where I took Mikey on our first date.

The café is nothing too special, just a lovely red brick pattern and pink curtains inside. As we step inside, I shake all of the snow out of my curly hair which causes Mikey to giggle, which is the cutest thing on the planet.

“Your hair is still amazing!” He giggles more, ruffling his hands in my hair to get the rest of the snow out. I also giggle as we walk up to the counter. This café is usually pretty quiet, not many customers. I think it adds to the charm.

We order our drinks and sit near the window, the high seats and a high table facing out the window allow us a good view of the snow. I put my arm around Mikey and he blushes, smiling up at me. He goes to take a sip of his coffee but it’s still hot.

“No! Not yet, it’s still hot and I don’t want you to burn your tongue.” I say, giggling a bit.

“You’re my knight in shining armour. Or, winter apparel I suppose.” He giggled as well, turning his stool to face mine.

“I just want to protect you as best as I can.” I tell him. We lean in close to each other before finally pressing our lips together. It feels amazing. My eyes flutter shut and I can hear the café employees saying “Awwwww”. 

When we finally part, our coffees are finally cooled down enough to drink and we both sip at it slowly. I don’t think we want to leave the warmth yet. I’m snapped from my thoughts by a lovely humming sound. 

Mikey’s humming a tune I’ve heard before, I just can’t quite place where. It’s some kind of romantic song and it’s from a movie I can’t remember. His voice sounds amazing as always. Mikey blushes when he notices that I’ve been listening to him so I give him an encouraging nod and hum with him. 

“My dearest friend... if you don’t mind, I’d like to join you by your side... where we can gaze into the stars..” Mikey starts to quietly sing, its sounds amazing. I finally realize what song it is and join in.

“And sit together, now and forever... for it is plain as anyone can see... we’re simply meant to be...” we sing together, our voices blending flawlessly enough to make any vocal expert jealous.

We lean in close again, and kiss. It tastes distinctly of vanilla from our drinks, and it’s just so fitting. Of course Mikey likes the same drink I do, it’s sweet like him. The heavenly moment ends when we break away and finish our drinks. I take his smaller, delicate hand and go back outside into the peaceful snowfall.

“So what made you sing that song in particular?” I ask, smiling at Mikey as we walk through the park.

“Well, it’s our own romantic snowy scene, isn’t it? Plus, I like the movie and the song. I love it when you sing with me, it’s a confidence boost.” Mikey smiles back at me with such a genuine smile I know he means it. 

The packed snow from the previous people who walked here crunches under my boots as we get to the edge of the skating rink. It’s just one big circle of people going the same direction, some slower, and some faster. One guy is trying to show off for his small daughter by skating backwards with her. 

“I love this skating rink... it’s beautiful.” Mikey mutters beside me. He is indeed correct. The pine trees that grew elsewhere in the park seemed to surround the rink, decorated with festive lights and ornaments galore. There are snowmen being built by little kids and parents cuddling on benches.

“Let’s go rent some skates, then we can join in on the fun.” I lead him over to the rental booth. He smiles at me and picks out a pair of elegant white figure skates, while I just get some ice hockey skates. 

Mikey leads me over to an empty bench so we can put on our skates. The day seems to be getting darker, and the lights are much more visible. The ice is reflecting every colour beautifully. When we’ve both got our skates on, Mikey is a bit wobbly getting onto the ice so I help him.

“I’m gonna fall like a million times!” Mikey sort of half yells in panic as he stumbles forward. I catch him and hold his hand tightly.

“Then I’ll catch you like a million times.” I lean in and kiss him on the head. 

The circle of people continues going around in the same direction, so I lead Mikey around the rink a few times, slowing down to kiss him every now and then. He stumbles a few times, but I catch him each and every time. Once I nearly fall and he catches me as best as he can before we’re both on the ice laughing. The lights above make this scene so perfect. It’s getting a bit late later in the evening, and I can tell Mikey’s tired. I lead him off the ice slowly and to an empty bench, dusting off the snow.

“Ray... can I come over to your place and make dinner?” Mikey asks, pressing himself up against me on the bench when he gets his skates off and boots back on.

“Only if you let me help. Let’s just take a moment here, my legs are a bit tired.” I respond, putting my arm around him and pulling him closer. The stars are lovely and bright, the sky a dark contrast. The bright city lights being much holiday cheer.

I feel Mikey curl up against me so I wrap both of my arms around him. He’s too cute, how could I not?

“You’re nice and warm...” Mikey mumbles before pressing his beautiful face into my chest. Thats how we stay for a while, just cuddling on the park bench. 

“I’m cold.” Mikey whispers, meaning that’s our cue to return the skates and head home. The walk back is peaceful, our eyes are glued to the fantastic display of stars tonight.

“Welcome to my humble abode, do make yourself comfortable.” I say with a giggle when we get to my place. Mikey reaches up and dusts the snow out of my hair again before kissing my cheek and taking his boots off.

When the coats and boots are off and we’re in casual clothes, I meet him in the kitchen to start making dinner. He’s wearing an adorable striped turtleneck long sleeve and of course he hasn’t taken off his beanie.

“So what are we making tonight, beautiful?” I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“Spaghetti, perfect for cold days.” Mikey responds, giving me that cute smile again, making me smile. I lied, all of his smiles are cute.

It takes a while for the noodles to boil, by then the sauce is finished and ready to be prepared into a meal. Mikey gets us both a portion of it and seals the leftovers in a plastic container for the fridge. I’d be lying if I said Mikey’s cooking was anything less than heavenly, honestly.

“Was it good?” Mikey says, taking our dishes to the sink to do them tomorrow. I lead him to the living room with a nice fuzzy blanket in hand.

“Of course! I’ve got the best chef in the world as my boyfriend.” I tell him, earning another magical giggle. We sit on my couch, and I put the blanket over the two of us.

“Nice and warm...” Mikey mumbles, pressed right up against me. His head rests on my chest and he listens to my heartbeat.

“I love you, Mikey. You are the cutest, sweetest, kindest, and most perfect being alive.” I tell him honestly. I believe in everything I just said.

“You haven’t seen perfection until you’ve looked in the mirror, hon. I love you more than anything...” Mikey trails off, in a half sleep.

“I love you too.” I whisper to him. He finally dozes off, still wrapped around my side. I take his glasses and hat off carefully, setting them on the end table. He’s adorable when he sleeps. Running my fingers through his hair earns me a sleepy smile, even though I know he’s not awake. Eventually I doze off too, arms wrapped around Mikey. He’s my everything. My sweet angel. He is mine, and I am his.


End file.
